Twist of Fate
by demon of my heart and mind
Summary: My name is Briar and I am studying in Japan for a couple of years. Now I get pulled down a well and end up in the feudal era. Great. This should be fun. NOT! Kogaxoc Sesshoumaruxoc
1. Fuedel world here I come!

**Me: Hi! Okay this is my first self insert so be nice please. Oh also this is after the anime stops, I have only watched the anime so live with my creative side, k?**

**Koga: Why do I have to be here?**

**Me: Well it was either you or the mutt so…I chose the one less likely to lose his temper. (smiles at him)**

**Koga: What about him?(Points at Shippo who is sitting on my computer desk)**

**Me: Answer he's cute and knows how to tick Inuyasha off…which I'm gonna need later.**

**Shippo: Hi!**

**Me: Okay Koga…Do your job.**

**Koga: Grrrr…She only owns her characters, Briar and Chihime, but she insanely wishes she owned Inuyasha.**

**Me: On with the story!**

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" I said turning a corner, right into a dead end! "Shit!" I turned around and saw the group of boys from my class right behind me. _Great, this is gonna hurt like hell. _I thought, looking around. My eyes landed on an open manhole on my left. _Okay, plan B!_ I jumped down the manhole and landed in a puddle of water. I looked up just in time to see the manhole cover slide into place.

"Jerks!" I whispered under my breath, "It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway. After all…my parents are still in Boise back in the US, and I'm in Japan. Whoop-de-doo." I sighed and straitened my legs. "I hate today." I said as I began walking through the sewers. I stopped walking about a mile from where I had started and looked up, there was the manhole, right where it was supposed to be. I had been chased into the sewers so many times that I now had a map of the sewers in my head. The manhole that I was now under was the one in front of the Higurashi Shrine, where I was staying while I studied in Japan. I climbed the ladder and pushed the manhole cover out of the way. I climbed out of the sewers and put the manhole cover back in place. I walked into the house and looked around.

"Ms. Higurashi?" I yelled, no answer. I sighed and went into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter.

Dear Briar,

I hope you were not worried when you came in. I had an errand to do today so I wont be home till late. There is some ramen in the fridge if you get hungry.

Yours truly,

Ms. Higurashi

"Alrighty then." I said walking over to the fridge. There was some ramen there, just like she had said. I sighed and grabbed it, I didn't even bother to heat it up. I went up to the room that I was using, I looked around and found what I had been looking for. My favorite chapter book, Twilight, by Stephanie Meyers. I grabbed it and went outside, heading for the well.

I went inside the room and shut the door behind me. I sat down in a corner and began eating the ramen while I read the book, I was about three-fourths-of-the-way done with my ramen when I froze. Someone else was in there with me. I dropped my ramen and ran for the door but it was too late. Someone grabbed my ankles and made me fall flat on my face. They began dragging me closer to the well and I panicked. I thrashed against their grip but they were too strong. The next thing I know I'm looking at the ugliest face on earth! It reminded me of the centipede lady from Inuyasha. She hissed at me and I screamed.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the lady's arms were instantly engulfed in flames. I stared in surprise and didn't even notice when she threw me away from her until I found my self plummeting towards the ground. I yelped and closed my eyes, my head hit the ground first.

"Owowowowowow!" I said grabbing the back of my head, "Stupid, F-ing centipede lady!" I sat up and ran my hand through my red hair and froze, I had cat ears. "Holy shit!" I said jumping up, that's when I saw where I was. It wasn't the shrine. Instead it looked like a clearing in a forest. The only thing I recognized was the well, and that only barely.

"Where in hell am I?" I said looking around, "And what the hell did I turn into?" I looked at myself, my skin was the only thing I recognized. Other than that I was completely changed. I wasn't wearing shoes, I was wearing tight Capri's, a tight t-shirt with netting under it that stopped just before my elbows, my nails looked like claws and oh yeah… I had cat ears and a tail! I felt my teeth and realized I now had fangs. _Great. I turned into a demon! _I sighed, normally I would be completely and totally ecstatic at the thought of being a demon now that it happened I was just freaked.

_Now that just leaves the fact of where I am. _I thought miserably, _Okay then. Time to explore._ I walked into the forest, and gasped. It was freaking huge! I smiled and thought to myself, _Yay, I get to run!_ I loved running. Always have and always will. As long as no one ever forces me to. I hate being told what to do.

I ran through the forest and stopped, I had come to a village. I stared, it was like those old villages described in Japanese history. "Maybe someone here can tell me where I am." I said, walking toward the village. I yelped as an arrow came out of nowhere and almost hit me. I crouched down out of instinct and turned to see where the arrow had come from, I didn't have to look far. Just ahead of me were about fifty soldiers with swords and bows and arrows. All of which were pointed at me.

"Die demon!" the one who seemed to be their leader yelled.

"Oh come on!" I yelled as I began running for my life, the soldiers followed firing arrows at me the whole time, "I don't even know where the heck I am! I just came to ask directions! Stop trying to kill me Bakas!"

"Stop it!" a female voice yelled from behind me. I turned and saw someone in a priestess outfit whit long black hair and a bow that was pointed at the soldiers. I looked at them and saw that they had obediently stopped, their weapons were still pointed at me though. "This is our village and you have no right to hurt this girl." she said, pointing in my direction. I looked around but couldn't see anyone else. She was talking about me.

"Demon lover!" their leader shouted, I hissed and felt my tail begin to bristle. "Protecting a demon who came from that cursed well!"

"It's not like I had much of a choice!" I whispered to myself, "Stupid centipede lady! First chance I get she's gonna get barbequed!" I looked up and saw the woman looking at me. She had brown eyes and a kind face. _Why in hell dos she look so familiar?_ I almost shouted. Then a new scent reached my nose, dog. I looked around and saw another demon coming this way. _Shit!_ I spun on my heel and began running, again. Now I was heading back towards the forest at top speed. As soon as I reached a tree I jumped on a branch and continued forward, jumping from branch to branch as I went.

Soon I made it to the clearing where the well was. "I want to go home!" I shouted at no one in particular. In fact I had expected to be totally alone. I wasn't.

"Hi." a young voice said behind me. I yelped and jumped three feet in the air. In the middle of my jump I spun around. I landed in a crouch and stared at the cute little fox demon we all know and love, Shippo.

"Why does everyone here seem to want to scare me to death." I mumbled under my breath. _Okay it's official. I'm in the feudal era. Great._

Shippo stared at me for a few minutes, finally it got to be uncomfortable and I asked, "What?"

"Nothing it's just you don't seem like a normal demon." he said hurriedly.

"I'm not."

"Well I guess that shouldn't surprise me, considering you ran away from a half-demon." a new voice said from the edge of the clearing. Kagome stood there with Inuyasha standing right behind her. I noticed that his ears were twitching and I giggled.

"What!" he yelled at me.

"Nothing." I said innocently. He didn't buy it. He walked over to me and raised his arm to take a good whack at me. I however was too fast and I backflipped over him. I then kicked the back of his knees really hard, for those of you that don't know when someone kicks there your knees give out. _Thank you mom for sending me to those stupid self-defense classes._

He fell forward on his face and I smiled. "I'm gonna pay for doing that but it was worth it." I said falling over with laughter. Shippo joined me soon after and I could see Kagome fighting to hold her laughter back.

"Why you little…" He yelled jumping up and turning towards me, I could see that he was planning on using the Tetsusaiga. I jumped up and got in a fighting stance. Turns out I shouldn't have bothered.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, the shout echoed in the air for about five seconds before…Splat! I, of course, began laughing my head off.

"He really should have expected that." a new voice said. I spun around to see two people standing at the edge of the clearing. One was a demon hunter, Sango, the other was a monk, Miroku. _Oh joy, _I thought seeing the look Miroku was giving me, _I forgot, he's a pervert._

As if on cue he came over to me and grabbed my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut and half smiled in annoyance. "Excuse me but," He said, "would you…" I didn't even let him finish. I slapped him.

I could almost hear my friend Chihime yelling, "Score!" Then I realized it wasn't my imagination. I spun and saw her sitting on the edge of the well with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"Chihime!" I yelled, I was totally stunned. Okay maybe it wasn't that big of a surprise but still! I stared at her and realized that she had changed as well. She was now wearing a silver skirt trimmed with light-grey fur, a silver tank-top and no shoes. She has pale skin and silver hair that complemented her ice-blue eyes. I then realized that her irises had become slits, and she had silver ears and a silver wolf's tail.

She was a wolf demon.

A wolf, a fox, a cat, a dog, and three humans.

This should be interesting.

**Me: I enjoyed that.**

**Koga: Why'd you make her a wolf?**

**Me: It seemed to make sense me and my friend would have the traits of my two favorite animals. (slowly backing away towards the door)**

**Koga: (notices and runs behind me) You're not going anywhere.**

**Me: Damn jewel shards in the legs, I forgot!**

**Shippo: (as Koga starts beating the crap out of me) Well…uh…I guess that's it for the first chapter.**

**Me: Review please! (backflips over Koga and kicks the back of his knees) Ha!**

**Koga: Oh now you've done it! (falls flat on face then gets up) Now you're dead!**

**Me: (mumbles as I run away) Maybe Inuyasha would have been a better choice.**


	2. first battle

Me: Hi everyone. I'm back, much to Koga's disappointment.

Koga: Why can't you just die when I kill you!

Me: Because I'm the author and I make the rules.

Koga: You want to test that theory?

Me: Go ahead and try it you mutt! (Start fighting each other and calling each other names)

Shippo: This is like a messed up version of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Koga: Annoying brat!

Me: Mixed up wolf!

Koga: Crazy child!

Me: Baka! Baka! Baka!

Shippo: (yelling over me and Koga) She only owns her characters! She would like to hear ideas on how the story should go, mostly because she is brain-dead at the moment! On with the story!

Koga: Insane psychic!

Me: Creepy running boy!

"**What's your name?" Kagome asked Chihime.**

**I stiffened and looked at my friend hoping that she caught my stare. **_**Tell them your name but nothing else!**_** I mentally screamed.**

**She smiled at me and spoke, "My name is Chihime." She then turned to Inuyasha and asked, "And you are? I want to know who the rest of you are too but I figured I'd better make piece with the dog because if he goes after my friend again his face is going to get to know the ground quite well."**

**Inuyasha, who was standing behind me, began walking towards Chihime. I could see that he was going to use Tetsusaiga on her. So I did what anyone would do, I stuck my foot out and watched as he went sprawling into the well. Me and Chihime looked at each other, and fell over with laughter.**

"**We warned you." we said in unison. Inuyasha said something inaudible and jumped to his feet. He walked over to Kagome and sat down with a 'HMF!'.**

"**It's not very often someone gets the better of him other than Kagome." Sango said, walking over to us, "My name is Sango, I'm a demon slayer." Me and Chihime nodded.**

"**Yes well…my name is Miroku, I'm a traveling monk." Miroku said bowing to us.**

"**More like traveling lecher." Me, Chihime, Kagome, and Sango said at the same time.**

"**How did you know that?" Kagome asked, looking at us.**

"**Let's just say that the monk has a reputation." Chihime said jumping off the well and landing in front of Kirara and Shippo. "And you two are?"**

"**I'm Shippo, and this is Kirara." Shippo said, climbing on to her shoulder. Kirara walked over to me and I looked at Sango.**

"**Can I pick her up?" I asked, she nodded. I leaned down and picked Kirara up, scratching her under her chin. She closed her eyes and began purring. I giggled.**

"**Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi…" She said, I spun around to face her, careful not to drop Kirara.**

"**Higurashi?" I asked, "As in the Higurashi Shrine?"**

"**Yes, how do you know about that?"**

"**That's where I'm staying while I'm in Japan." I paused, thinking over what I had just said, then I started mentally kicking myself. **_**Nice one bigmouth! Speaking of…I get to use that saying on myself now. Open mouth, insert foot.**_

**Chihime groaned and slapped her forehead. I could already tell that she was gonna give me hell for saying that.**

**Inuyasha, of course, had heard what I said. He immediately went into defense mode, otherwise known as him standing up and reaching for Tetsusaiga. **_**Great. He's gonna kill me now. **_**I thought in dismay, **_**I've been here for about half an hour and I've already ticked him off.**_

"**Inuyasha calm down." Kagome said, following my eyes. He grumbled but reluctantly let go of Tetsusaiga. He still stared at me though.**

"**Briar! Get over here!" Chihime yelled, causing everyone to turn their attention to her. She was now standing by the edge of the forest, she had her head cocked to one side, like she was listening for something. That explained why she wanted me over there. In my cat form I had better hearing than her, but she had a better sense of smell.**

**I ran over to her and stared at her before turning my gaze to the forest. I could hear twigs and branches breaking as someone ran towards the clearing. I could also hear that they had an elongated body, from the fact that branches kept breaking for about a mile behind the closest ones, which were only about thirty feet away.**

"**Let me guess…" Chihime started, seeing the evil grin on my face, "the f-ing centipede lady?"**

"**Yup." I yelled, crouching down into a battle position.**

**Ten seconds later the same creature that had thrown me into this mess in the first place crashed into the clearing. I hissed and leaped at her, I noticed a strange tingling sensation at the tips of my fingers. I looked down and saw that my hands were engulfed in flames! **_**Sweet! I get to keep my promise that the next time I saw her she would be barbequed!**_

"**Fire-blades!" I yelled, raking my claws across her face. She screeched and grabbed for me, she grabbed my tail. "Ow! Damnit! Leggo!" I raked my claws on her arm and she screamed, letting go.**

"**Blood-blades!" someone yelled from behind me, I looked and saw twelve blood-red blades coming at me. I quickly jumped aside and the blades cut the centipede lady instead.**

"**Chihime!" I yelled, turning on her, "Watch where you're aiming!"**

"**Sorry Briar!" she yelled from the other side of the centipede lady, "Just trying to help!" The centipede lady hissed and grabbed at Chihime, who deftly danced out of the way.**

**I smirked, an idea forming. "Chihime," I yelled, "Dance of fire and blood! Rushed version!"**

**She smiled and nodded, realizing what I was planning. "Blood-ribbons!" she yelled. Two ribbons appeared in her hands and she spun them in spiral designs.**

**I smiled and lifted my arms. "Flare-sparklers!" I yelled. Sparks erupted from my hands. I began twirling and leaping as the centipede lady came after me. Chihime circled the beast, wrapping her ribbons around it. When she was finished she joined me in dodging the creatures attacks. I threw sparks at the ribbons, watching as they caught fire. Finally Chihime joined hands with me and we danced closer to the centipede lady.**

"**Blood-flame-blades!" we yelled in unison, slashing at the creature. She was sliced in half and her remains burned into ashes. We turned around after hearing someone clapping, seeing Kagome and the others watching us. The person clapping was Shippo.**

"**That was so cool!" he yelled, jumping up and down.**

**Chihime and I sweat-dropped. "Eh…well…" I stuttered.**

"**It comes with practice." Chihime supplied, turning to me, "Sensei will be so happy to hear that we finally mastered that dance."**

**I smiled and nodded to her. "Nothing like a battle to finally figure something out."**

**She glanced over my shoulder and smirked. "The dog's getting pissed." she said, "I can actually see him going red from anger."**

**I turned and saw that she was right. "What's wrong with you?" I asked sharply, baring my fangs at him. He ignored me. Chihime suddenly growled and I turned to look at her. "Chi?"**

"**I smell a dog." she wrinkled her nose from disgust, "And a toad."**

**I frowned. "Demons?"**

**Chihime nodded, then frowned in thought. "I also smell a human…and dragon."**

**The human part peaked my interest. Most demons hated humans, and would either be as far away as possible or kill them on sight. Apparently this news also interested the mutt.**

"**Sesshoumaru!" he growled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.**

**Me: Oooh…cliffhanger. I'm so evil!**

**Koga: (growls from random cage I locked him in) You are dead when I get out of here!**

**Me: Be quiet, you're giving me a headache.**

**Shippo: What's gonna happen?**

**Me: Dunno. I'm brain-dead and need ideas. So…please review, hopefully before my computer crashes again. See ya!**

**Shippo: Bye!**


End file.
